Change
by Zombie Cordelia
Summary: Raphael gets caught in the Shredder's game. Rated M for violence and language. CHAPTER 4 UP!
1. Accident

Beta-read by Deirdre.

Rated R for future chapters.

Raphael and Leonardo stood side by side, both as still as statues. Leonardo had his katana raised in an attack position, the blade close to his domed head, the edge parallel to the floor of the dojo. Raphael held a similar stance a sai in either hand and a look of firm concentration on his face that mirrored Leonardo's. Raphael's furrowed brow, however, betrayed the strain that the effort he was making to keep calm was putting on him.

The smell of Mikey's cooking wafted throughout the Lair, and Raphael was finding it hard to concentrate over therumbling of his stomach and the promise of food so nearby It smelled like hamburgers... if he was being trained to withstand torture, Raphael decided, then this was certainly an effective method.

A silent command sent a ripple of electricity through Raphael's skin. In unison, the two brothers lunged, performing a similar arrangement of movements. But after a few concordant lunges, pivots and strikes, Leo's movements diverged from Raphael's and they began to complement one another, each countering the other's every move. Raphael would thrust with a sai, and it would come within an inch of Leo's plastron just as Leo moved back and brought his sword down in a fluid motion, barely missingRaphael's legs right as Raphael jumped. It was like a dance.

'A _lethal_ dance,' Raphael reminded himself, and gripped his sais a little tighter. Any mistakes and one of them could be seriously injured, or worse, killed. 

"Dammit!"

The crash and swearing that followed erupted from the kitchen broke Raphael's concentration. He missed a step, and Leonardo, not realizing that his partner had stopped, continued the motion and swung his katana **at** Raphael's head. 

With sudden awareness, Raphael moved his arm to block the blow just as Leo realized the danger and managed to curtail the strength and speed of the blow. Instead of hitting Raphael's neck at full force, the sword drove into his upper arm, pushing into the flesh and hitting the bone.

Raphael immediately clapped his hand over the cut and hissed in pain. Leonardo gasped and dropped his katanas as Raphael dropped to the dojo floor with a heavy thud. Raphael tried to ignore the pain, and concentrated on Leo's face, rather than think about the blood that was rushing past his hand and onto the floor. Leonardo's face was pale, and his eyes were wide.

"Donnie, get in here!" Leo cried out, sitting down so he was level with Raph. 

"Could ya mebbe not sharpen those things so often?" Raph asked as Leonardo pried Raph's hand away from the wound. Blood came rushing out, and Leo immediately slapped a hand over the injury. 

"I'm so sorry**,"** Leonardo said, and without a trace of sarcasm or insincerity, "I thought you could handle yourself."

Raphael bristled at the comment just as Leo realized his mistake. He opened his mouth to apologize again, but Donatello and Michelangelo rushed into the room.

"Holy crap, Raph! What happened to you?" Michelangelo cried. Raph nodded his head in Leonardo's direction.

"Ask him. He's the one who seems to think I can't handle myself."

"Raph, that's not what I-" Leo started, but Donatello cut him off. 

"Michelangelo, go get my medical kit. This is going to need stitches. Leonardo, please get Master Splinter."

The two left without a word. When they were out of earshot, Donatello bent down and took a look at the cut.

"It's not too bad," Raphael muttered and then winced when Donatello poked it experimentally.

"How did it happen?" 

"Not in an argument, like I know yer thinkin'. Leo and I were practicing, doing a synchronization exercise when Mikey dropped something in the kitchen.**"** Raphael stopped, not really wanting to admit that he had been distracted by the noise. But it was Don he was talking to, not Mikey who'd tease him or Leo who'd nag him, so he continued, "it startled me, and I stopped." 

Donatello nodded in understanding. "So why were you mad at Leo, if it was just a mistake?"

"I wasn't. It was something he said after."

Donatello looked at his brother and saw the clenched jaw and slitted eyes. Right here was an Angry Raphael. Angry Raphael was never a fun turtle to be around. 

"Keep cool, Raph. You know he probably didn't mean it." 

"Sure, whateva'." Raph growled, and grimaced as Donatello prodded the wound again. "Hey, watch it."

"Sorry. Ah, give that here, Mikey."

Michelangelo, who had just arrived, handed the med kit over to Donatello Hesat on the edge of a bench in the dojo and watched as Donatello began to lay out the tools he needed. Raphael's attention was on the door to Master Splinter's room, and he watched through narrowed eyes as Leonardo and Splinter approached. Donatello cleaned the wound, and then began to stitch it up with the speed and precision of an expert. 

"Raphael, Leonardo told me what happened." Splinter said, once he and Leonardo had entered the dojo.

"Great," Raphael muttered. There was a sharp tug as Donatello pulled the thread a little tighter than was necessary. "Ow!"

"Sorry," Donatello said quietly and continued to stitch the wound.

"I have come to the conclusion that this was an accident, and that no parties are to be held accountable for a mistake made in practice. After Donatello has finished bandaging your wound, I would like for us to attend dinner and then for you to get some rest."

No punishment? Raphael raised an eye ridge, and then grimaced as Donatello tugged a little too hard on his wound.

"Sorry," his brother muttered as Raphael glared down at him.

"S'ok," Raphael said reluctantly, returning his attention back to his father. "Hai, Sensei."

Dinner was a quiet affair. Donatello had finished first and excused himself from the table, quickly followed by Michelangelo. Raphael shifted uncomfortably in his seat as his brothers got up to leave.

"Thanks a lot, guys," he muttered as Donnie and Mikey walked past him. The other turtles didn't respond. Raphael sighed and looked up to see Splinter and Leonardo watching him.

"What?" Raphael snapped, the question coming out a little harsher than he **had** intended.

"Leonardo told me that you were distracted during practice, Raphael." Splinter stated.

Raphael glared at Leonardo and nodded. "Yeah, we already discussed this. Mikey dropped something and it startled me."

"In battle, such a mistake would have cost you your life," the rat glanced down at Raphael's bandage, "or your arm."

"Yeah, Master Splinter. I know," Raphael said. His meal had been abandoned. Despite Michelangelo's good cooking, the food was beginning to stick in his mouth and throat, and his appetite had completely vanished.

"Be sure that you do know it! An enemy wouldn't have pulled his strike**,"** Leo admonished.

Raphael groaned and pushed himself away from the table, the chair legs scraping hard against stone. "Leo, it never ends with you, does it? I'm talking with Master Splinter, not you, so keep yer beak outta my business." 

With that, Raphael spun on his heel and left the kitchen, leaving Splinter and Leonardo sitting at the unfinished hamburgers on their plates. Leo jumped as the door to the Lair slammed shut, before his gaze flicked down to his brother's plate, where more than half of a burger remained. A sigh came from the doorway as Michelangelo marched into the room. He picked up Raphael's plate and placed it carefully in the fridge.

"Every meal time," Leonardo could hear Mikey mutter, "every meal time something I make goes to waste."


	2. Easy to Crash

**Author's Note:**

So here's chapter two! I wanted to get this up and with the crazy schedule of my last two weeks, I decided to forget the beta-read for this chapter– sorry, Dierdre! It'd probably be better with your excellent help. :) So all the spelling and grammar mistakes are entirely my fault.

Hope you all enjoy. Reviews are love.

Ninja Turtles belong to Mirage, Laird, Eastman and all those corporate guys. The story idea belongs to me. It's inspired by the tv show Farscape, which everyone should watch.

On with the story!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Woke up with a pain in my brain/ easy to crash/ this day is the best day I'll ever have **_

_**–"Days" by the Cage.**_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raphael threw a punch and grunted as something hit his plastron. He stumbled back a little bit, squared his shoulders and let out a battle cry, just as Casey shouted "Goongala!"

Casey and Raph struck their opponents in unison and the two drug dealers dropped like leaden weights to the asphalt.

"Excellent work, my man!" Casey said as he gave Raphael a high five, and then bent down and searched through one of the man's pockets and withdrew a wad of cash. Raphael was doing the same with the other man, and together they counted out the money. A little over a thousand dollars all together. Casey and Raph looked at each other and grinned.

"You thinkin what I'm thinkin, buddy?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raphael and Casey staggered out of the pub. Casey's head was bleeding from a cut above his eye, and Raphael was developing a shiner on his cheek from a well-aimed punch.

"That's gotta be the third bar-fight you've dragged me into this week!" Raphael whined as they walked along the street on the way back to Casey's apartment building. "Do you owe someone money or something? Or are you just criminally insane– wait, don't answer that one."

Casey laughed and slapped his friend on the shell. "You threw the first punch, dude."

"Did not."

"You totally did."

They were too drunk and high off adrenaline from the drug-busting and bar-fight to notice that they were being followed. Several ninjas watched them silently from the rooftops. When the two friends got to Casey's apartment, the ninja stopped, and one took out a walkie talkie.

"It's set."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As soon as they entered Casey's apartment, Raphael collapsed on the couch. "Man, what time is it?"

Casey had gone into the kitchen to get some beer. He looked at the digital clock on his microwave. It was 1:32am.

"One thirty, bro!"

There was no answer. Casey shrugged. It wouldn't be the first time Raph had fallen asleep after a night of drinking and skull-bashing. He glanced back at the microwave, something in the reflection of the shiny plastic catching his eye. Something moved in his kitchen, and Casey spun around to see five Foot Ninjas standing next to his table.

"Hey, you're looking for the vigilante on the third floor, right? She's about eighty, yea tall, maybe ninety-five pounds... I hear she can hit you something fierce with her cane. You should be able to handle her."

There was no reaction from the Foot Soldiers. Casey sighed. No one had any appreciation for his humour.

"Goongala!" He shouted, grabbing the beer in one hand and snatching a spatula left in his sink with another. He threw the beer at the ninjas and managed to strike one on the head, the force of it knocking that ninja out. He glanced at the spatula and groaned.

"Lotta good this'll do me." He muttered to himself, and struck out at a ninja, managing to throw in a good punch before the two others were on top of him. Straining against the weight on his back, Casey managed to force himself up and back, sending himself sprawling flat on his back, lying a top the two who, seconds ago, where on top of him.

Casey ran into the other room to see Raphael fending off about a dozen other Foot soldiers. Great.

"Hey, pyjama dudes!" Raphael called out, and swung the door to the apartment open and backed out into the hall. "Over here! Casey, make a call!"

That was all Casey needed to hear. He ran into his bedroom and shut the door behind him, slamming the lock into place. Hopefully Raph was able to draw most of the ninjas outside, where there'd be more room to fight properly. Casey pulled out the cell phone he had in his jeans and pressed the speed-dial for Leonardo's cell.

"Hey, Casey."

Casey sighed in relief at hearing the familiar voice. "Hey, Leo. You guys patrollin'?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Uh, cause some Foot ambushed me and Raph. At my place. I guess they followed us outta the..." Casey trailed off. Letting Leo know that he and Raph were drunk was a great idea.

"Followed you out of where, Casey?" Leo's voice was dangerous, and Casey swallowed nervously.

"We went to a bar."

The voice on the other end was tight and controlled. Man, was Leo pissed. "So you're drunk and you've been ambushed. How many?"

"A lot. About fifteen so far, but Raph drew them outside."

"We're on our way. Expect us in five."

Casey sighed. Leo was going to give them hell if they got out of this. When they got out of this. Casey shook his head, grabbed his hockey stick he kept in his room and headed over to the window, and shoved it open. His bedroom faced east, away from the front of the building. Casey silently thanked himself for buying an apartment on the ground floor, and slipped out the window. He could hear the sounds of battle coming from the front lawn and ran. He came out behind a very large group of ninja, who had Raphael surrounded. Raph was backing up to the edge of the sidewalk, nearing the street, currently facing a ninja Elite wielding twin katanas. Casey figured that this one was their leader.

"Come on, ya prick," Raphael yelled and moved forward a little. "Fight me."

The ninja didn't move right away, but when he did, he was fast. He struck out, and Raphael lept back to dodge the blow. Raph came dangerously close the edge of the curb, but for a second Casey thought it was safe and Raphael had kept his balance. But then Raphael was on the ground, with the ninja standing over him. There was the sound of bones crunching as a ninja that was behind Raphael brought down his bo-staff on his wrist. Raphael cried out in pain drew his wounded arm up to his chest. Seeing the danger, Casey started moving, swinging with a fury at the ninja that separated him from his friend, but he knew he would not make it in time. The ninja Elite raised his katanas and moved in for the kill--

A green blur hit the ninja, sending him sprawling. Michelangelo was on his feet in an instant, and brought his nunchaku down on the Elite's head. Leonardo ran over to Raphael and helped his brother to his feet while Donatello, Casey and Michelangelo took care of the Foot.

"'Bout time." Raphael muttered as Leo led him into the apartment building while Casey and Donatello flanked them, making sure they were able to reach their destination unhindered.

"We came as soon as we could. You are such an idiot, Raph. Why the hell did you get drunk?" Leonardo slammed the door shut behind him and led Raphael into Casey's room. Raphael sat heavily down on the bed.

"Cut it out Leo. I'm a grown up." Leo snorted, but Raphael chose to ignore him. His wrist and head were competing for the "most painful" award, and he wasn't quite sure which one was winning. Leo sighed.

"Just stay here and try to rest until Donnie can help you." Leo said, and left. Raphael sighed and fell back on the bed and stared up at the ceiling. Through the open window, he could hear the sounds of–

Raphael sat up in bed and looked at the open window and groaned. _Casey, you idiot._ He sprinted over to it, and reached out to slam it shut. A dark shape passed in front of the window, and a hand shot out and latched around Raphael's neck. The turtle clawed at it with his good hand as he was dragged out of Casey's room through the window, and flung to the ground. Raphael gasped for breath and stared up at the person standing above him.

"You..." He coughed, and glared. The Shredder laughed.

"Yes, me."

The Shredder's foot struck Raphael's temple, and Raphael slumped, immediately unconscious.


	3. Day I'll Never Miss

Chapter Three, "Change"

Written by Cordelia

Beta-read by the incomparable Dierdre

* * *

_**Such a lonely day/ Shouldn't exist/ It's a day that I'll never miss**_

**_--"Lonely Day" by System of a Down_**

* * *

Michelangelo hit one of his assailants over the head with a nunchaku, and the man dropped like a stoneUpon seeing their compatriot so easily defeated, several other Foot ninjas backed away from him and then took off at a run.

"That's right, you'd better-" Michelangelo cut himself off at the sound of a whistle. Spinning around in surprise, he saw the Shredder walking towards a van followed by several Foot ninjas, who seemed to be carrying something. It was fairly large, and green...

His gut clenched, and Michelangelo felt a pang of fear growing in his chest. "RAPHAEL!"

At the shout, his brothers turned in his direction and followed his gaze to where the Foot soldiers were loading their brother into a van. Michelangelo heard Leonardo and Donatello cry out "No!" in unison, but he ignored them and began to sprint towards to van. The Foot leapt into the back after they had loaded Raphael in and shut the doors. The van took off before Michelangelo could reach it, the tires squealing and burning rubber as it peeled away into the night.

"NO!" Michelangelo screamed and slumped to his knees, watching the van disappear in the distance. After a moment, he lifted up his head and glared at the spot where the vehicle carrying his brother had disappeared.

"We can't stay here, Mike," Leo said hoarsely, approaching him from behind. "The place will be crawling with cops very soon."

Michelangelo heard him, but made no move to acknowledge his words. All the ninjas that hadn't been knocked unconscious or killed were fleeing, like he and his brothers should be doing, but he couldn't bring himself to care. Raphael was gone, taken by the Foot.

With a sob, Michelangelo began to cry.

* * *

Raphael opened his eyes to a dimly lit room. With a moan, he sat up stiffly and brought his hands to his temples. His head was throbbing painfully, and his vision was blurred; he bet he had a concussion, but then, Donnie had once said that concussions also came with nausea, sleepiness and oftentimes, sudden blackouts. Raphael sneered. Well, if he blacked out anytime soon, then he'd know, wouldn't he?

Raphael shivered involuntarily as he looked around the unfamiliar place. His cell was dark, and the only visible light was coming from his right, where Raphael assumed the door was. He could vaguely remember being pushed down a hall on a gurney, but some doctor had injected him with something, and that was as far as he recalled.

He groaned and slumped back against the cold stone wall, trying to relax. He and his brothers had been in situations like this before, but he had always been with someone, never alone. And although he would never admit it, this solitude frightened him. Who knew what the Shredder wanted, and why.

It wouldn't do him any good thinking about it, however. Raphael was a realist, and if he was going to do anything, it would be to wait for an opportunity to get out of this place. If his brothers were with him, then he might try and get out immediately, but he had been nearly killed the last time he fought the Foot. He doubted that a blow to the head, a broken wrist, an injured arm, no weapons and no backup would help him get out of here.

Raphael felt his weariness take over him, and he reluctantly closed his eyes. Besides, if the Shredder wanted him this badly, then maybe he could get some information as to what Oroku Saki's next plan was going to be. He wouldn't be taken captive without getting something back in return.

With that on his mind, Raphael fell back into a light sleep.

* * *

"Hey, April."

Leonardo had called and explained what had transpired, so April greeted her guests with sad eyes and gave each of them a long hug after she let them into her apartment. Mikey and Don were the first, arriving while Casey and Leo were still out on patrol. Michelangelo had sat down on the couch and remained there, wrapped in unnatural stillness, while Donatello sat down at her computer and began to search for the owner of the van.

"No luck?" April asked when the two stragglers finally arrived. Leonardo shook his head as Casey wordlessly edged past him and stomped into the kitchen. April followed Leonardo's gaze to the couch where Michelangelo sat.

"He's been like that since they got here," April said quietly. Leonardo gave her a questioning look, and April nodded. "Go ahead. I'll check on Casey."

Leonardo sat down on the couch next to his brother. "We didn't find any trace of the van," Leonardo said, and then cringed at how defeatist he sounded, "But I'm sure we'll find it soon!" he quickly amended, forcing himself to sound happy. It came out more like a falsetto squeak and Leonardo sighed.

Michelangelo leaned his head against the back of the couch and closed his eyes. Leonardo could tell that he was trying to hold back tears. "How are we going to find one van in all of New York City?"

Leonardo flinched. His brother has just voiced the thing he had been thinking about all night. This was New York City, not some little town in New Jersey, so how were they going to find one measly white van? It was impossible.

Leonardo shook his head forcefully. No, not impossible. To some, he and his brothers were impossible, but they were here, nonetheless. They would find Raphael. They had to.

"We'll find him, Mike," he said steadily, taking his brother's hand. "We have to, okay?"

Meanwhile, April moved back into the kitchen and caught Casey's eyes. "What do you think, Case?"

Casey sat down at the table and opened a beer. He kept his eyes downcast as she sat next to him and took a sip before answering her. "I think that we searched a quarter of New York tonight, and that we'll do it again tomorrow night and keep on until we find him."

April touched his fingers, and he eagerly took her hand in his and squeezed gently. She could hear Leonardo talking with Donatello, and she closed her eyes, wishing fervently that she knew what to do.

* * *

Harsh light met his eyes as he awakened, and he instinctively squeezed them shut. A few seconds later, Raphael blinked and opened his eyes slowly, letting them adjust to the brightly lit interior.

From what he could see, he was in a different room than the one he had woken up in; it was cleaner, for one, and the ceiling and walls were white. Raphael tried to turn to see the rest of his surroundings, but found that he was strapped down with several lengths of thick leather. If he was at full strength, Raphael could easily break the bonds that were holding him down, but he must have been dosed with some sort of muscle relaxant, because at the moment he could barely move.

"Where the fuck am I?" he asked, his voice weak and slurred from the drugs. He couldn't sense anyone in the room with him, so when he got a reply he jumped in surprise. They must have really given him a large dose of something, if he couldn't even tell if he was alone or not.

"Where do you think you are, turtle?"

He recognized the voice instantly and sneered in derision. "I think you should stop answering questions with questions. You might get yerself confused, Hun."

The giant of a man glared at him, annoyed at the jibe yet happy that his master had finally been able to capture one of the nuisances. He knew that the Shredder wanted information about this creature's clan… as well as something else that the Shredder was keeping quiet, even from him.

"You won't be so smart when I get through with ya."

The turtle laughed, and Hun could feel the rage building. "I'll still be smarter than you."

Hun struck Raphael with a lightning-fast right hook, and the turtle fell silent, working his jaw and trying to ignore the fresh pain. Hun grinned.

"Is it awake?"

Hun turned at the unexpected words, and there in the doorway stood the Shredder, the light hitting his back to create a tall and imposing figure. Hurriedly, Hun scrambled off the stool he'd been sitting on and gave a bow.

"Yes, Master Shredder."

Without another word, the Shredder swept into the room and shut the door behind him. He walked to the turtle lying on the gurney. "And now, turtle; you will give me some information."

"Now?" Raphael said flippantly. "I don't think so. You see, I have an appointment with another psychotic, evil warlord." The Shredder's fist connected with Raphael's jaw, and he paused long enough to spit blood. "Can't we reschedule?"

"Where is your clan hiding, turtle?"

"It's not 'turtle'. It's Raphael, jackass," he hissed, keeping his eyes trained on Hun, who was looking hungrily at a tray that sat in front of him. It was covered with a white cloth, and Raphael could make out the outlines of a variety of tools beneath it.

"Ah. Raphael." The Shredder turned to Hun, the shine of his armor glinting brightly in the light and piercing Raphael's eyes. He squinted, unable to see what was happening, and when the Shredder moved again, Raphael saw Hun holding up one of his sais.

"You fucker," Raphael growled, an instant before Hun drove the weapon into his leg. Raphael bit back a scream, opting instead to shout obscenities at the widely grinning Hun.

His leg felt like it was on fire, and it took all of Raphael's willpower to not reach down and yank the sai out of his leg himself. Not that he could anyway, with the straps holding him down. He never felt more helpless in his life. Hun was still grinning at him like some sort of oversized jack-o-lantern made real, and the Shredder was standing over him ominously.

"Where do you live, Raphael?" the Shredder asked again.

* * *

Fifteen hours had passed since Raphael was taken by the Foot, and the three worried brothers had agreed to sleep only because April had insisted. They had put up quite a fight about it, and it had taken April threatening to go to the Lair and get Master Splinter for them to acquiesce. They understood why she had pressed the matter --they would be no good to Raph if they were exhausted. But Leonardo, who had gotten up around 3 P.M. after only a few hours of fitful sleep, still couldn't help but feel guilty that he had been resting while Raphael was being tortured or who-knew-what by the Shredder. The others had apparently felt the same way, for they awakened soon after, and the search began again.

Before the van that took their brother had sped off, Leonardo had managed to take note on the license plate number. He quickly recited it to Donnie, who had memorized it, but despite this it appeared that Donatello and April still weren't having any luck finding the vehicle.

"Are you sure you got the number right?" Donnie asked. His blue-clad brother nodded, and he couldn't help but ask one more time. "You positive?"

Leonardo growled, and Donatello raised his hands in resignation. "Alright, alright. I believe you." He turned back to the computer and began typing again, but stopped after a few seconds and stared at Leonardo, who was leaning over his shoulder, invading his personal space and breathing heavily. Leonardo noticed the gaze and stared back, expectantly.

"Hey, you know what, Leo?" Don started, pushing back from the computer desk and swiveling on his chair to face his brother. "Why don't you and Mike patrol and see if you can find some Foot. Check around Casey's, the bar they went to… and their haunts. You might find some Foot and be able to track them to where they're keeping Raph."

Leonardo sighed. He had searched last night with Casey, but it wasn't a bad idea to patrol again. Sitting around nagging Don wasn't helping anybody, and he desperately needed to get out, to go and do something. He stole a look at Michelangelo, who was sitting on April's couch and staring off into space, like he had been doing since they arrived. Going out and doing something to find Raphael would definitely be good for both him and his brother.

Leonardo turned back to Donatello and nodded. He then went to fetch Michelangelo, and Don gave a mental sigh of relief as he watched the two escape out the window. Turning back to the computer with a shake of his head, he began searching again.

* * *

Raph's head fell limply to the side, hitting the cold metal of the gurney he was strapped to. The interrogation was relentless-- Shredder, who appeared never to tire, had randomly switched between questions in an effort to catch him off guard. That wasn't so hard, since Raphael was having enough trouble concentrating with the amount of pain he was in. He knew he had told Shredder some things, such as two of his brothers' names and that Casey wanted to kill Hun. He just hoped that he hadn't revealed anything the Shredder didn't already know.

"Where do you live?"

Raphael groaned at the question. Shredder kept coming back to it, and Raphael felt the smallest relief in that fact. It meant that he hadn't told him where he and his family lived. As long as he was able to keep important things like that from the Shredder, then that was good.

"Go and fuck yourself," he gritted.

The Shredder moved fast, so fast that Raphael barely felt the blades sink into his flesh. At first it felt like nothing had happened, and then Raphael's face started burning. He gasped and struggled against the straps that held him as the blood dripped down his face, gathering under his head and around his neck.

"Fuck," he gasped. He could barely hear the questions that the Shredder was asking him. All that he was focusing on was the pain in his face, which made the bruises and cuts covering the rest of his body pale in comparison. The sai wound in his leg had been bleeding profusely, and it had taken fainting from blood loss for Shredder to get the hint and bandage the wound. When he woke, most of his cuts had been cleaned and bandaged, but they were still throbbing uncomfortably.

He laughed. Uncomfortable was the understatement of the century.

"How were you mutated?"

Raphael stared at his captor and laughed again. "You just ripped open the side of my face. I'm not telling you shit."

_If the Shredder can raise his eyebrows,_ Raphael thought, _then that's what he's doing right now. _Saki suddenly leaned in close, and Raphael unsuccessfully jerked away, hitting his head against the metal. Pain exploded in his head and he gasped. _Focus, dammit. Focus on something else. Anything else._

"Whew, bad breath. Altoids can help you with that problem, you know," Raphael spat out humorlessly. His quips had lost their meaning hours ago, but if he could think them up, then he was not focusing on the pain.

He squeezed his eyes shut as Shredder said something to Hun that he couldn't make out. His eyes snapped open as something was turned on, and the acrid smell of burning metal filled his nostrils. Hun stood before him, his meaty hand wrapped around the padded handle of some sort of metal contraption. It was the thing that was smoking.

"Oh shit-" Raphael started, and the heated metal was pressed hard against his arm.

His tortured screams echoed across the floor of the warehouse. Several Foot soldiers shifted uncomfortably as the screams grew louder, and the smell of burning flesh carried throughout the building.


	4. Something In Me

Sorry for the long, long wait, gentle readers! I graduated high school and went off to college and so my efforts were side-tracked. And although I had this finished back in November and beta'd by January (thanks again to the wonderful, Dierdre), I was so distracted that I kept forgetting to upload it and put it up on SS and for being patient! Now, on with the show!

* * *

Time seemed to move backwards—Raphael was sure he had been here a year or more, in this room. He knew the smell of burning flesh and blood, and the cold metallic smell of Shredder and the gurney as intimately as he knew the scents of his brothers. There was a small fissure in the ceiling that moved when Raphael looked at it for too long. He knew everything about this room and its contents like a lover. 

Raphael chuckled lightly, and then started laughing. Blood and mucus caught in his throat, and his laugh quickly turned into a cough. All of his attention was diverted to the cough, and he sobered quickly. A lover, that was ridiculous. Who'd date a giant turtle that got himself into way too much trouble? It didn't seem that funny anymore.

The pressure on his hand increased, and Raphael remembered where he was and what had happened. Hun was pressing a lot of his weight against Raphael's broken wrist. Raphael grimaced and tried to struggle away, but it was futile against Hun's sheer weight.

"Seems like you gotta lose weight," Raph muttered, and Hun struck him across the face. His vision went red around the edges and he fell unconscious.

"Well, that was unnecessary," Baxter Stockman said, entering the room. Hun growled low in his throat.

"What are you doin' here?" Hun snarled, removing the pressure from the turtle's wrist with a violent shove, sending the gurney and its occupant wheeling towards the wall. The turtle groaned.

"Has he given you any information?" Baxter asked, although he knew what the answer would be.

"Nothing of significance. That is why you are here, Stockman." The two turned towards Shredder, who was looking at Raphael. "Can it be done?"

Baxter smirked. "Yes. The prototype has already been tested, and it's capable of being used on a living host. All I need is your command, Sir."

"Do it."

* * *

He regained consciousness as they started to do something to him. He didn't know what, but he could guess. At first there was a hard pressure on the back of his neck, and then an intense, blinding pain. He screamed without hesitation, the cry turning feral in its intensity. There was a lot of pressure on the right side of his plastron. When he looked down at it, he saw a lot of red liquid. He could feel it against his skin, wet and slick, but he didn't feel pain. He closed his eyes and let the black take over.

* * *

"What's that?" Leo pointed down to what look like— 

"Foot ninja!" Michelangelo exclaimed, and the two brothers crouched as low as they could behind the temporary protection of the rooftop wall. Leonardo shared a look with Michelangelo. They slowly rose and peered over the stone barrier. The Foot Ninja seemed to be oblivious to the presence of their mutant watchers, busy congregating outside the garage of the warehouse.

Leonardo and Michelangelo stood up and slunk through the shadows as they made their way silently across the compound to a shadowy hiding spot within earshot of the Foot.

"Where's Kento? That asshole's always as slow as molasses."

"What're molasses?"

"Shut up, butthead. Did you hear about what's going on with that _freak?_"

Leonardo bristled at the word, and he could feel Michelangelo stiffen beside him. Was this where they were holding Raphael? Leonardo shook his head and tried to concentrate on what was being said.

"—is a wimp. Heard it didn't even put up a fight against Master Hun."

"S'not what Kento told me. He told me he was standing guard outside the room when the _really _bad screaming started. There was smoke and everything."

Leonardo could feel the slow, cool burn of rage filling up his mind and body. Raphael had to be in that warehouse. The Foot wouldn't be this far out of the city unless they were guarding something important. Unless this was a tra—

Leonardo heard the creak of wood behind him and spun, Michelangelo following his lead, only a split second behind. Leo had the Foot Ninja pinned against the wall and his sword against the warrior's throat before he could utter a sound.

Michelangelo stepped back and took a cautious look around the side of the building to see if any of the other Ninjas had noticed. The last of this particular group of ninjas has just said goodbye to the rest of them, who had entered the garage.

"I'll wait for Kento, I guess," the ninja said. If this guy heard anything, he'd shout out a warning to everyone within a three mile radius, Michelangelo had no doubt. But if this guy were taken out… Michelangelo grinned and waited until the lone ninja was facing the opposite direction before he crept up behind him and placed a well aimed blow to his temple. As the man dropped without a sound, he quickly scanned the building and smashed any cameras he could see.

Michelangelo rounded the bend to find that his blue-clad brother hadn't moved an inch. You had to hand it to him, Leonardo was efficient.

"Guard is taken care of," Michelangelo said shortly and turned his attention to the Foot that must be Kento. It seemed that the Foot ninja was shaking. Good. He should be scared.

"Any others we should know about, Kento-san?" Leonardo growled. Michelangelo chuckled.

"Always the polite one, Leonardo."

Kento eyed the sword and shook his head back and forth. "W-We closed this hour's patrol. Five minutes and the next patrol will leave."

Leonardo smiled, and Michelangelo almost felt sorry for the Foot Ninja for being on the receiving end of that disturbing, cold smile. "Good. You're gonna hand us over to them. And you won't tell anything to them, or I swear, you'll be screaming much more than my brother was today."

At that, Michelangelo stopped feeling sorry.

* * *

"Donnie, Splinter. I think I found something about the van." 

Donatello looked up from the cup of coffee he had been listlessly studying, his eyes widening—an abrupt change from the half-closed of two seconds before April's exclamation.

"What? Where?" Donnie was at April's side in mere seconds, finding Splinter already there, waiting for him. Casey was still at the window, seemingly ignoring the two excited mutants and the one ecstatic human.

"It took a little digging, but I think it's at least _something._ One of the major benefactors of the car's company that the license plate was on is none other than Oroku Saki. The dealership is near the airport. There are a bunch of warehouses and stockyards in the area, so maybe they've got Raphael in one of those."

"Good work, Miss O'Neil."

The familiar sound of a shell cell's ring filled the apartment. Casey had his to his ear before any of the others had neared theirs.

"Leo, that you?"

* * *

Raphael opened his eyes to the sight of Shredder standing over him. The room was dark and they were the only occupants. 

"You, put something in me," Raphael said slowly, his eyes travelling across Shredder's arm and up to his shoulder, which was as far up as he could look in his current position.

"Donnie likes machines," he murmured and closed his eyes. Donnie would come to save him; he would do something wild and genius, and Leo would be there, with his swords out, focused and determined. Mikey would hit someone over the head, distract another with a quip, and then bash in some skulls.

They would come for him. They had to.

* * *

"Yeah, we've got a lead. The warehouses? You got a plan, Leo? What? That's that most idiotic—no not more idiotic than getting drunk and jumped, but still—no, no excuses, Leo. Yeah. Yeah. So this is it? Okay, gotcha--I'll fill in the others. I'll be there ASAP." 

Casey slapped the shell cell shut and turned to the three who were looking at him expectantly.

"Leo and Mikey found the place where they're keeping Raph. It's at the warehouses by the airport, so it matches with your research, Ape. Leo and Mikey are going to surrender. I'll go in as backup."

Donatello furrowed his brow. "That's the plan?" Casey nodded and the furrow in Donnie's brow grew deeper. "Leo's plans are usually better than this," he mumbled.

Splinter laid a hand on his son's shoulder. "Leonardo is probably doing the best he can, under the circumstances. However, I think it best if you come up with something of a 'plan B,' Donatello. Perhaps by waiting on the rooftops and being there with your gliders to an awaiting Battle Shell, driven by Ms. O'Neil?"

Three pairs of mouths hung slightly open as Master Splinter turned to Casey Jones. "As for you, Mr. Jones. I will be coming with you."

* * *

It had been easier than Leonardo thought. 

"Sensei and I will handle the Shredder. Mikey, you take care of Raph."

"I get Hun," Casey said. Leo nodded at him.

"He's all yours."

They cautiously opened the door to the stairwell and peered into the dimly lit hall. The corridor led to a wide open area, and at the far end of the area was a door. Hun stood next to it.

"Ready?"

"Always."

Casey let out a whoop, attracting Hun's attention while Leo, Mikey and Splinter ran past and threw open the door.

The smell hit them first. Michelangelo gagged and Leonardo had to fight hard against the urge to vomit. It was the smell of blood, vomit and burned flesh. Leo barely registered the body of his brother lying on the metal gurney. Shredder stood over him, and that was all that Leo could see. With a cry of rage, he launched himself at him. Splinter followed close behind. Michelangelo moved toward his brother.

* * *

"Donnie likes machines." Raphael repeated. He could hear voices that were strangely familiar. Something green moved into his field of vision, but he did not register the tri-fingered hands that were struggling with the straps holding him down. A sharp pain hit him in his stomach and he closed his eyes and groaned. It felt like his insides were liquefying. 

"Raph?"

His name being said distracted him and he turned his head. Someone was standing next to him. His brother…

"Heeya, Mikeyyy." His voice sounded slurred, and he tried to correct himself, make it sound like it was supposed to. "Heyyaa, Mikey. Mike. El. Angelo."

Michelangelo winced. Raphael was _really _messed up. It looked as if Shredder had dragged his clawed hand across his brother's face. It seemed to have been treated well enough. Obviously Oroku Saki had not wanted his prisoner to die or catch some sort of infection from the open wound, because someone had sutured the two marks. Raphael's plastron was covered in cuts and gashes, as well as some burns.

"Hey, bro. We'll get ya outta here, okay?" Mike put a hand on Raphael's head and smoothed back imaginary hair. Raphael nodded, smiled a little and giggled.

"You're wearing orange," he stated as Michelangelo helped him to a sitting position. A look of pain crossed Raphael's features and he gasped. His grip tightened on his brother's arm, and without warning, Raph yanked down, dislocating it at the wrist. Michelangelo cried out in pain and stared at his brother in shock. Raphael looked equally surprised. "Did I..."

"Yeah," Mike said distractedly, feeling ill. He wouldn't be swinging nunchakus with that hand for a while, not while it was broken, anyway. Raphael looked at him, confusion and pain written on his face.

"It's okay, Raph. Just an accident." Michelangelo hugged his brother to him and focused his attention on what was going on around him. Leo and Splinter were holding off Shredder, drawing him out of the room, while Casey was busy with Hun. With a lucky swing, Casey's bat collided with Hun's skull. There was a sickening crack and Hun dropped like a stone.

"Casey!" Mike called out. Casey ran into the room, passing Shredder and the two ninjas and was next to the two brothers in seconds. He put one of Raph's arms over his shoulders as Mike did the same with the other.

"You'rehere, too," Raphael stated and grinned brightly when Casey looked at him.

"Yeah, wouldn't miss it for the world," Casey said, and grinned at Raph. "This is the most fun I've had in ages." Raphael giggled. "And you're doped up, aren't ya?"

"There was a needle. Two mebbe. I dun' 'member." Raphael confirmed, giving them a little nod. His head was pounding, and so was his side. The nausea was still there, lingering. He was so thirsty... he tried to focus on what his brother was saying.

"...and Splinter and Leo will cover us while we get to the roof, right?" Mike was saying to Casey, who nodded.

"Good thing this place is a tri-level only!" Casey exclaimed as he and Mike half-dragged Raphael to the stairs that led to the roof. There, if all went according to plan, Donatello would be waiting with the gliders.

"Three b'three," Raphael muttered, sweat breaking out over his brow. "I dun't feel s'good."

"Just hang in there. A few more stairs…"

Cold air blasted Raphael in the face, who sighed blissfully as it hit him.

* * *

Donatello turned when he heard the door open and grimaced when he saw Raphael being supported by Casey and Michelangelo. Raph had been inside that building nearly twenty-four hours, and he looked it. Donatello had been hoping that Raph would be capable of using his own glider—they were not strong enough to support two. But from the look of it, he would not be capable of even _walking _unless he had a severe adrenaline rush. Raphael caught sight of Donatello and let a little laugh. 

"Donnie likes machines!" he crowed. Donnie's raised his eyeridge as Raphael stumbled in his direction. Apparently his brother had been drugged. Heavily. He exchanged a look with Mike, who shrugged and cast a worried eye towards his brother, who was wandering unsteadily over to the edge of the building. Don noted that he was limping. There was a bandage on his leg, and blood was beginning to seep through.

"Easy there, killer." Casey said as Raph teetered a little unsteadily.

"Where's Leo and Splinter?" Donnie asked as Casey and Michaelangelo both took gliders.

"Right here!" Leo ran onto the rooftop and grabbed a glider. "Shredder and the Foot are right behind us! Let's go!"

"Raph's in no condition to use a glider!" Donatello exclaimed. Leo, Mikey and Casey stared at him, dismayed, and then looked over at Raphael, who was looking out over the roof.

"I can see the van," Raphael said quietly. His head didn't feel right. It was thrumming. Heads didn't usually thrum, did they? Raphael staggered backwards, a pair of furry hands caught Raphael in his descent

"Calm, Donatello. I will take Raphael down with me." Splinter gave Donatello a reassuring pat and looked over at his injured son. Once Raphael saw Splinter, he seemed to calm, become more lucid. The thrumming in his head dissipated a little.

"Go to April."

At Splinter's command, the turtles and Casey leapt off the building without hesitation. One glider remained.

"Raphael. Hold onto the glider."

"Yes, dad."

Splinter's heart leapt into his throat. Raphael had not called him "dad" since he was ten years old. But Splinter pushed back his worry and settled into place on the glider next to his son. Two seconds later they were airborne, wheeling serenely towards the van. April kept her eyes on the descending pair, pushed down on the accelerator and did a complete 180. Splinter and Raphael sailed through the open back doors, which Leonardo closed as soon as they were clear. April floored it, and the van went shooting off.

"North Hampton," was all that Donatello said, before he turned to his injured brother.

Raphael was shivering heavily, sweat beaded along his brow. "Leo, get a blanket. Mikey, elevate his legs. He's going into shock." Donatello issued out orders in a clipped tone. His eyes caught Splinter's. _Calm, _they said, and Donatello closed his eyes and let out a long stream of air. When he opened them, he was decidedly more relaxed.

"Yes, that's it, Mikey. Put the blanket over his legs, but don't cover his torso. I need to clean the cuts and burns–"

Donatello swallowed and drove back his anxiety and anger. Now was not the time to get angry. Raphael needed him,_ now. _

"We'll worry about whatever he's been doped up on later. Let's just make sure he lives."

* * *

The medication that Shredder had given Raphael had worn off in the middle of the drive home, and Raphael had begun to scream obscenities at them. When Donatello had tried to give Raph a painkiller, Raphael had gone nuts, leaping to his feet, despite the injury to his leg (which Donnie had discovered was a rather nasty wound from one of Raphael's own sais), and it had taken both Mike, Leo and Casey to hold him down long enough for Donatello to administer the drug. 

"I won't tell you anything! Fuck you!" Raphael screamed into Donatello's face, spittle flying. Raphael's eyes were glazed over with hatred and fever.

"Raph, it's your bros," Mike said as the three of them released him.

"Mikey?" Raphael had slumped to the floor and stared up at his brother. "Mikey. I told him your name. I think. I can't remember. He asked me so many questions, I can't remember what I said," Raph said quietly. Leonardo sat next to him on his left, Mike on his right, and Donatello faced him.

"Raph, it's okay."

"I tried to tell him things he already knew, but sometimes he would switch questions– he'd be asking about April and Casey, and then he would ask about the Lair. And there was so much _pain._" Raphael spat the word out with disgust. He leaned back against the wall of the van and closed his eyes. Leonardo grabbed his hand, and Mike let Raphael rest his head on his shoulder. Donatello gave him a stronger shot of the painkiller, and then grabbed his brother's other hand. The four brothers remained like that until morning broke.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Well, at least it's not a cliffhanger. But what was that thing that Shredder implanted into Raph? And what are the long term effects of Raphael being in captivity? Find out in the next chapter! 


End file.
